Blood of the Thestral
by candyandfanfics
Summary: Sofia Potter wakes up to soft grass and laughter. But it isn't the maniac laughter of Bellatrix Lestrange. Where is she? How did she get there? Disclamer: Honestly, I don't own anything. I don't make money off of this. Seriously, what's the point of this but to state the facts? Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so, for those who don't know me, I'm candiesandfanfics and my hands are shaking so badly right now that I'm probably going to have to do three edits. **

**Anyways, I adopted this story from Lunasana. Who has given me the opportunity to continue this story (which I did not think that I would get at first, but that's life). If you want to see the originial it's called From One War to the Next. Like most adopted stories, I've changed a couple things around, however, not all. Afterall, this is my new baby child and like any child I have to take care of it not abuse it. So, few things to clear up. **

**1) Sofia is not a phoenix animagus anymore. **

**2) Well, that's the only thing I'll be giving away. ;D **

**So, after almost a week of writing I've finally finished the first chapter and shall begin on the second once this is posted. Hope people like this as much as the last, I'd really hate to disappoint. So judge my writing, critic it. Tell me where I went wrong, what I did right. Is my writing horrid to you? If so why? Seriously, tell me the honest and blunt truth, it's the only way I'll get better and become less of a crappy writer (if that's what you think I am anyways). Oh! And I'm not a complete downer, tell me if you thought if it was great and I shouldn't change a thing. There'll probably not be very many of those but, oh well! **

**Enough of my rambleing, onto the story!**

* * *

It was quite. Peaceful. And, oddly enough, Sofia could feel soft grass below her, cushioning her. This wasn't right, her mind argued, wasn't she suppose to be in pain? Or even still locked below Malfoy Manor?

She refused to acknowledge that voice in her though. Against all reason, all her training, and Moody's voice (oddly enough) shouting in her head to not be an idiot, she lay there on the soft grass, because for once, she was truly at peace.

But eventually, she opened her eyes to analyze her surroundings. A veteran o war can't let go of instincts and she knew that all too well. She was a veteran after all.

Large trees stood tall and proud around her as soft green grass lay beneath her. In distances she could hear the sounds of waves crashing on a beach and just a little ways ahead she spotted a fairly large city. After seeing that she wasn't in any immediate danger (yet), she took the time to look herself over.

She was clothed in a long white sleeveless dress that went to her ankles, showing her bare feet. Her biceps were donned with multiple gold bands and her left hand had on white a lace glove that reached to her elbow while her right arm held her fathers wand holster that she now wore in memory of him. Her skin was pale and she was relieved to find the Gryfindor sword still strapped to her waist along with the Elder Wand in the holster and Invisibility cloak folded neatly next to her. But one thing was off, where were her scars?

She easily conjured up a mirror and gasped at the sight of her face. Where a bloody mess should be from her time spent in Voldemort's tender care, her skin was pale and flawless, with her cute button nose and pouty red lips she looked, unearthly. But, she was relieved to find that she still had her mothers green eyes but now she noticed flecks of silver in the green irises. Her raven hair was still unruly, much like her fathers, but now it had almost a calmer look as it shinned in the sunlight. And to her relief, the lightning bolt scar that she knew all her life, was now gone. While she was proud of her scars, as the all spoke of the trials she had faced and conquered, that was the only one that she wished would just disappear. It had caused her so much grief in her short and exhausting life, and tied her to the mad-man that killed her parents and all her friends.

She hesitantly stood on shaky legs, easily banishing the mirror in one swift wave of her hand. Feeling confident that her legs wouldn't give out on her, she picked up her family heirloom and wrapped it around her shoulders. During one training session with Moody and Remus they discovered that her cloak could become visible when she, and only she as it responded only to the Potter heir, muttered a spell which meant, ironically enough, "mischief managed".

Once gathering her wits about her, she now left herself to ponder where exactly she was.

"Why, you are in Valinor, my dear child," a soft and kind voice spoke from behind her.

Sofia whipped around easily slipping the sword of Gryfindor out of it's sheath and pointing it at the woman who spoke.

The woman chuckled," I mean you no harm young one, I am sorry for accidentally frightening you. My name is Este, the Lady of healing and rest. Welcome to Valinor."

She gestured to the large city that shinned in the afternoon sun.

Sofia now fully took in the sight before her. Spiraling towers of gold yet made of trees. Even from the distance they were at, she could hear the joyous laughter of many. As she took in the sight of the beautiful city, she couldn't help but remember the way that she and her friends had dreamed of the future British wizarding world. This city, from what little she could see and little she knew, it seemed to embody all that she had imagined and wanted for the future.

A soft and gentle hand rested onto her right hand which clutched onto her sword, causing her to tense at first, but soon relaxed as she saw the woman that had spoken earlier.

"My dear, I know what you have gone through in life and have seen all the pain and scars that lay scattered across your heart even though they no longer dot your body. But I and my siblings wish to give you another chance at life," she smiled sadly at the ravenette," Walk with me?"

While she wasn't sure if she really wanted to follow this "Lady of healing", her instincts said to follow her. And her instincts kept her alive when she listened to them, she wasn't about to stop now. Besides, where would she go if she decided not to listen to her? It's not like she exactly knew where she was.

Lowering her sword, but not her guard, she walked next to the woman who walked as if gliding across the grass in her floor length white dress, similar to Sofia's, but not exactly the same.

"Where am I again?" Sofia asked hesitantly.

Este smiled softly," Valinor, the undying lands. Or land of the valar."

Sofia had one questioned answered, but thousands left and more coming," Who, or what are the Valar?"

"The immortal ones who made Middle-Earth. We are powerful beings that watch over our children. Man, elf, dwarf, and hobbit alike."

"Why am I here?" She decided to ask, knowing that that's where the answer to most of her questions lay.

"Much like I told you child," Este chuckled," You have been brought here for healing and rest. Well," she thought for a moment with a slight tilt to her head,"_ I_ want you to rest _here_. But Vaire, the Weaver, says that you'll find true happiness on Middle-Earth. But that shall come later when we meet my siblings and husband, Irmo.

However, I get the feeling you wish to know about the history of Middle-Earth and all that lie within it. Well, it all started many years ago when my brother Melkor rebelled against my siblings and I, banishing us from our old home on the IsleAlmaren….."

Sofia took in every word. Nothing could stop her want and need for knowledge. One of the reasons she befriended Hermione so fast was because they both had a thirst for knowledge. But, while Hermione wished to be the best at everything, Sofia just wished to know and learn for the sake of learning. Not even seeing war and going through the hardships of her life could stop her desire, her thirst, for knowledge. Same as Luna, who ended up being not as loony as everyone thought she was. She knew of things that she couldn't even see, she was smarter and cleverer than most Slytherins and Ravenclaws could ever dream of being. So as Este told the story of Melkor and his desire for power and destruction, being the cause for all turmoil and strife on Arda and his want for dominance. She listened and learned as she told of the great war between the Sauron and the elves, humans, men, and dwarves. She listened and learned as she spoke of the growing evil on Arda, as Sauron was now growing in strength and power. But that now left just one question unanswered.

"Why am I here? Why are you telling me this?"

Suddenly a soft trill filled the air as they entered through the city gates. Sofia whipped her head around so fast that she almost got whiplash. But she didn't care, that was the sound of-

"Fawkes!" she shouted in joy.

In second year, she and Fawkes had officially bonded. While Dumbledore had good intentions at heart, he had obviously not heard of the phrase "The road to hell is paved in good intentions." Seeing his mistakes once Fawkes had left him and moved to Sofia, he had dropped all his political positions, handing them over to those he trusted to take care of that power and not exploit it much like he almost had. He devoted his time to taking care of Hogwarts and teaching the children that came to learn. And whom he would come to protect until his dying breath, and for that she truly respected the man. When someone can see their mistakes and then admit that they made mistakes and correct them, then that's when she can say that they have her outmost respect.

"Hello child," a melodic voice spoke in her head," You can trust the Valar, they wish for you to heal."

Hearing Fawkes and his familiar voice, Sofia finally truly let herself relax. Phoenix's could naturally sense if a person had ill-intent and Sofia trusted his sense full-heartedly. More so than herself anyways as she was almost as paranoid as Moody was on her good days.

Fawkes then glided down from his perch in the tree and landed gracefully on her shoulder where she let a lone tear trail down her face from joy at seeing this familiar face, or beak. The tear glistened and sparkled in the sunlight as it fell to the ground but froze in midair and landed in her hand as a perfectly shaped tear drop. When a Thestral cried, which was very _very_ rare, they would freeze in midair forming perfectly shaped teardrops that when used correctly, guide one to their One.

She pulled out her vial necklace and carefully slipped the crystal tear down into the vial where she kept all her shed tears sense she discovered her animagus to be a Thestral.

"Alright Fawkes, I trust you," she said with a small smile.

"Yes, Fawkes has been waiting for you to awaken. He followed you here after all," Este said with a smile," As did others."

Sofia looked at the lady quizzically for a second before she heard a voice, multiple voices actually, call her name out. She spun around, immediately recognizing all the ones who said her name.

The twins, Ginny, Ron, Remus, Hermione, Tonks, Moody, Lily and James Potter… everyone she had ever cared about at one point in her life. People she knew, people who she loved and respected and those who's lives were cut short because of a mad-man.

She cleared those thoughts from her head and focused on the positive. Her friends and family were here and that's what mattered. She sprinted into their waiting arms, first being enveloped by the twins along with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, before hugging Remus and Tonks. After a surprising hug to Moody and her pseudo-grandfather Dumbledore, she then turned to the parent's she never truly got to know. No words were spoken but none were needed as she finally hugged her mother and father for the first time in her exhausting life.

"The Valar wish for you to finally have a life and find love Sofia," her mother said once they finally broke apart from their hug.

"But what if I can't heal mother?" Sofia asked and then looked to her father, "What if I'm so far gone that I can never learn how to live a normal life? I'm not normal after all."

"That's why we're giving you a decision," a new voice said, this one deep and definitely masculine.

She spun around to look at the newcomers; her battle reflex's never truly leaving her even when she was supposed to relax. The new people were obviously Este's siblings and husband, all having a definite appearance about them. Manwe and Varda stood together, dressed as royalty, or in Varda's case, cloaked in a silver silky dress with long white hair and a sharp and angular face yet with kind eyes that sparkled like stars in the night sky. Ulmo, king of the sea, stood next to his brother and was dressed in armor from head to toe but wore it as if it was just everyday wear with peppered hair and a matching scraggly beard. His eyes showed the depths of a calm sea, but yet still held the mystery and deadliness of the deep ocean, that held depth and power. Yavanna was dressed in a silky green robe with flowers weaved into her long wavy brown hair. She was on the arm of one of the bulkiest men Sofia had ever seen. With dark skin and a braided and beaded beard that, if she remembered correctly, all meant something of significance. Of what, she didn't know, but she knew that they were significant. He had calloused hands and a gruff exterior that was only exemplified by the fact that he was massive in size and muscle size. He also had on what seemed to be a large battle axe strapped to his waist. She then looked to the left of Manwe and Varda to see two people who could only be Namo and Vaire. She recognized the aura around Namo immediately as it was the same as the resurrection stone. She didn't really have to guess with Vaire though as she was a woman that stood and walked with grace of no equal. With long black hair similar to that of her spouse. They all stood in a line, all dressed differently but the similarities were obvious with the kind glint in their eyes and their similar auras of vast knowledge and power.

And Morgoth was the strongest of the valar? That didn't exactly bode well with Sofia. But she shoved that thought to the back of her mind. She didn't wish to go back to fighting in a war, where she would grow to care about the ones around her to only have them ripped away by death and destruction.

"A decision?" Sofia asked. What decision would she have to make?

"Child," Yavanna began," There is nothing left for you in your home world, and we as the Valar understand this. Your family understands this. In Arda, there is darkness that is growing out of the shadows. Our children need help, but the ancient laws of our Creator bind us to this land where we can not directly help them. Rest assured, if you refuse, you will not cause the darkness to win as the Light is strong and powerful and will win. But if you wish to find your one, you will have to go to Arda, or wait many a millennia before he comes to Valinor. If you so wish to restart in a new world, with a new family, with a new home, you may go to Middle-Earth. But, we brought your old family here so that, if you so wish, you may live in peace and happiness for the rest of eternity here with them."

Sofia thought over this new information. She needed to heal, but there were some scars that just wouldn't heal for a long while. She missed her family and friends so much, but would she ever really heal with them? Would she ever become whole again through them? The answer was painful and clear, and part of her didn't want to admit it, but the truth was, she wouldn't heal. Cause while they fought alongside her and would always give her the support she craved from them, they would never really understand what it was she was going through. But there was something that was bothering her.

"What would happen to me if I say I want to go to Middle-Earth?"

Nienna smiled softly," You would become an elf dear warrior," she said calmly, "You wouldn't be alone though," she said softly.

Fawkes then let out a happy trill as he snuggled against Sofia's head.

'You wouldn't be alone,' he continued,' I would follow you until I had to leave and come back to Valainor and I would wait for your return with the others.'

Sofia was relieved. She wouldn't be alone for the beginning where she would be able to get a relative understanding of her surroundings. And Fawkes was keeping his promise to her he wouldn't leave her. Not really.

"What do you guys think," she turned to her two best friends," What should I do?"

Hermione looked thoughtful," While I would love to be with my best friend once more. I can't deny you your happiness. I know that despite our wish to help you heal, we don't have the type of love here that you really need. And while parental love may help, you should find the one that you belong with."

Ron nodded his head agreeing with Hermione," You of all people deserve to be happy Sofia," he said," Besides, I think you've had enough time to grow to dislike being a third wheel."

Sofia chuckled, remembering Ron and Hermione in sixth year before the war truly began.

Lily and James simply hugged their daughter that they were unable to watch grow up and become the young woman in front of them. Where they were unable to watch Padfoot spoil her rotten, watch her grow and mature, and were unable to celebrate birthdays with her. Love on her, be with her, and teach her all they wanted to teach her.

"Oh Sofia," Lily muttered into her daughters hair," My little girl. You deserved so mush more than your aunt ever gave you. You need to grow like a child and know the feeling of parental love that we were never able to really give you. Or that you remember anyways."

Her dad was next, and while he wasn't sobbing like his wife, James Potter was very much so crying with tears streaming down his face.

"Go to Arda Sofia. Relearn to love and care and know more than just war and how to effectively kill someone twenty different ways with a knife," she chuckled, "Don't forget us, but don't hold back because of us."

Sofia sniffled keeping her feelings in check, another side effect from being a captive of Bellatrix Lestrange. She had been ruthless with her "new toys" when she played with them. She lived to cause pain and relished in the pain of others.

Sofia mentally shook her head to clear her head of those thoughts, no point in dwelling on the past when she was surrounded by a chance to a new future.

With that in mind and the support of her friends, she turned to Yavanna and took a deep breath to steady her rapidly beating heart.

"I'm ready," she said quietly," I wish to go to Middle-Earth."

The Valar Lord's and Lady's joined hands around her as Fawkes perched onto her shoulder. Before they began however, Namo placed a simple ring with a familiar grey stone on it onto her fingure.

"Now you have all the Deathly Hallows," he said with his deep gravely voice," It only fits that you have all three."

Yavanna then began the chant that would send her to Middle-Earth, but paused as if remembering something.

"What shall your new name be young one?"

The language of the elves flooded her mind and one name stood out among the rest. One name that could sum up her whole old life.

Calenmir," she said with finality.

Yavanna nodded in understanding and restarted the spell, her words flowing around Sof- no, Carenmir almost like a lullaby.

As her world began to fade to black, she heard her father shout one last thing to her. "Tell Padfoot we said hi!" he shouted over the wind in her ears.

Wait, what?

* * *

**So? What ya think? Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, I should update every Saturday, but that's ****_highly _****unlikely to happen what with my mother's and my birthday coming up. If that does happen however, let's hope I can keep that streak! But know that I most certainly won't be dropping this story. I just adopted it hello! I take responsibility, I ain't an idiot. **

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter enough to stick around for the next one! Until next time!**

candiesandfanfics~ (should I change my name? Nah)


	2. Chapter 2

**3000+ words! Whoo hoo! Not sure how I feel about this chapter, seemed fine to me. But, I was able to get this out earlier then I expected! Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

**PS: Last chapter I spelled Sofia's new name wrong. It's actually Calneth. **

Chapter 2

As Sofia neared consciousness she became aware of dull throbs that pulsed through her body, specifically her head. It felt like it'd been squeezed through a tube with the radius of an inch with someone continuously banging on the inside of her head. Opening her eyes she moaned in more pain. Why was everything so bright?

Forcing herself into a sitting position she bit back a whimper of pain, staring blurrily around she was forced to close her eyes and take a few deep breaths before opening them again. Everything was too bright, too colorful, it hurt her eyes.

Once she was able to see besides just green of different shades, she noticed her surroundings reminiscent to that of a forest. But this wasn't _her _forest. Tall, green trees stood proud and tall over her, much like the pines she remembered from the ForbiddenForest that surrounded Hogwarts. However, instead of the pine leaves that she was so accustomed to, they were in the shape of leaves. As she took in her surroundings wondering where she was and why her head hurt so bloody much, she felt the grass below her as wet. In fact, everything was moist as if it had just rained recently. Sofia froze, she wasn't wet. Why wasn't she wet? Then it all came back.

Like a rushing waterfall, everything came crashing down in a sudden wave of information and knowledge. Her parents, her friends, Padfoot, her name, everything. With a sudden swell of pain behind her eyes, she once again greeted the realm of Hypnos.

When she came to once again, all she could see was green. Granted it was green and more shades of green, but still, she lived in England, she saw enough green as it was. Fully coming to her senses, she found herself to be in the exact same position as before, just at a different time and her head felt a whole lot better. But that still didn't answer her question as to why she wasn't wet.

Looking down she found she was lying on some sort of cloth bed, with a blanket bunched around her waist. She then figured out as to why she awoke this time if the delicious smell of _un-burnt_ food was anything to go by.

But wait, where did the Valar send her? Where was Fawkes? Why did the food smell really good? What did her dad say exactly about Padfoot at the end there? Why did her head now feel like mush?

She took a deep steadying breath to calm her racing mind. It wouldn't do for her to have a minor panic attack in a place she didn't even know her exact location in.

A deep chuckle woke her from her musings. She snapped her head up and easily identified the source of the chuckle. The man reminded her of Dumbledore, but he was definitely not Albus Dumbledore. He had a long white beard with kind grey eyes(?). Grey must be his theme, she mused as she took in his full appearance. He was cloaked in a grey robe that reached to his feet, and a slightly wrinkled grey hat that pin pointed him as a wizard, or Isitari if she remembered Este's short history lesson correctly.

This must be Gandalf the Grey that she told me of, she mused quietly.

But she couldn't be sure. Not without knowing absolutely, her lessons from Moody never really leaving her. It didn't matter that she trusted the Valar (to a point) she would never trust someone just from what they looked like or who they said they were. Death was the only thing rewarded to those that were foolish enough to believe what someone said without testing them first.

"Bread?" he offered her a piece of what seemed to be a type of fruit bread with berries in it. She eyed him like a caged animal, never letting her guard down, at least not fully.

He sighed as if he had expected this and broke off a piece of the bread before popping it into his mouth. Once he swallowed he once again offered her the bread. Giving in so that her stomach would stop complaining, she cautiously took the bread from him and ate the, grudgingly delicious bread.

"Who are you? Where am I? Where's Fawkes?" Wasn't Fawkes with her when she had been with the Valar? Where was he now?

The man, presumably Gandalf the Grey chuckled again," Not so fast child, I can only answer one question at a time after all. I am Gandalf the Grey, one of the five Istari on Arda. You are in Fangorn forest south of the Shire where I was heading for an old friends birthday when the Valar informed me of you and your birds arrival.'

"My friend?" was the question she meant to ask when it died in her throat at the familiar trill of her bonded Phoenix.

"Fawkes!" she exclaimed in pure joy at the sight of the beautiful bird.

He was still as beautiful as ever with red and gold feathers, but something seemed off about him. He didn't seem to radiate life and youth as he use to.

"What's wrong Fawkes?" she questioned immediately, worried for her familiar.

Fawkes gave her a sad look as Gandalf sighed sadly.

"For Este and Yavanna to send you here, they needed the help of their siblings, however, they had intended originally for only you to go through, they did not take into account of the possible travel of others with you. Fawkes, apparently had been adamant about going with you, and would fly across the sea if to still be there to comfort you. But that cost him dearly, not so that he lost any of his most notable powers, but he is no longer immortal."

He let that information sink in for Calneth. While she was beyond happy that Fawkes refused to leave her, not breaking any of his promises to her, specifically the one to never leave her, she felt like curling into a fetal position and dying then and there. He wasn't immortal? What would she do if he passed away before she was ready for him to leave?

She clutched the phoenix to her chest and she let out a quite, heartbroken sob., uncaring if she was still in front of Gandalf at the moment. She knew that Phoenix's could naturally sense if someone had ill-intentions towards their bonded. Seeing as Fawkes hadn't flown away with her yet, she felt that she could at least semi-trust the wizard even if it was very reluctantly.

"Thank you for coming with me Fawkes," she muttered into his soft feathers," But why would you do that?" she looked at him imploringly.

He gave her that same sad look," I promised to never leave you, and that is what I shall do till there's nothing more for me to do but wait and watch over you."

Again, she began to cry, knowing that even though they were hard to believe, his words were true.

"You can trust Gandalf, he is a powerful wizard that can teach you the ways of the Isitari here. The Valar were not lying to you when they said that they wished to help you heal, but they also weren't lying when they said their children would need help very soon."

Calneth took a deep steadying breath once more, knowing Fawkes's words to be true. Once she had gathered herself, she turned back to Gandalf who was dutifully making what seemed to be a stew of some sorts. She felt extreme gratitude towards the man who did not even mention after dinner her small episode with her dear friend.

The next morning, after falling asleep to a lullaby from Fawkes that tended to keep away the mightmares, she began the same morning routine from her old life.

She meditated from a good two hours before dawn, till when Gandalf finished breakfast shortly two hours sense dawn. She sorted through her thoughts making sure to not have forgotten anything, before strengthening her occulemency shields. It was an hour after dawn when she finished, but she didn't know what else to do besides train, but her body was still sore. Specifically her back which happened to land on particularly rough rock when she first landed on Arda. So she opted to look through her memories as if they were in photo albums or she was watching them in a movie theater. While these caused her heartache, she had never felt so, relieved almost. It was as if she had finally accepted that yes, she could move on she could keep going full steam ahead and that she was going to _live_.

After breakfast (which consisted of seasoned bird meat and an egg) she and Gandalf packed their stuff up and began to make their way to The Shire for his friend's apparent birthday. Calemir took stock of her items that came with her. She still had the sword of Gryfindor that fit into her hand perfectly after her years of using it. She had her cloak that fit onto her body like leather and felt like silk and water against her skin. She smiled at the familiarity of the fabric and briefly thought of her father and how this had once been his. The Elder Wand was strapped against her fore arm where she could call on it whenever danger presented itself. The Resurrection stone sat on a ring on her left ring finger and she cast a subtle concealing charm onto it before continuing. Fawkes contently flew above their heads as the walked along the path through the woods and soared high into the sky when they came to open air.

They walked in a companionable silence for the first couple of hours, but then the silence began to bother Sofia. She never liked the silence to begin with wen she was younger. Whether the wind in her ears and wipping her face and hair, or whether she would sing herself to sleep at night, she always needed silence. Silence during the war meant death was around you. Silence after a battle meant that you were left alone and no one would comfort you for the losses. Silence in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor meant that you were left to your thoughts till you went mad or no one would notice because you were already mad to begin with. Didn't matter where she was, she _hated_ silence.

"Why did you come and not one of the other wizards in this land?" she questioned.

He pondered her question," Well, assuming you already know who everyone is here. Radagast the Brown was busy in Mirkwood desperately trying to save it from the clutches of evil. Alatar and Pallando, the blue wizards are trying to fight off enemies from the north that wish to aid Sauron so that he may rise. Saruman the White, I fear may not have been the best choice to find you as he has always had a lust for power and meeting you may have ended badly."

"What do you mean?" Sofia questioned.

Gandalf chuckled," You my child have been blessed by the Valar for you deeds in you world. You contain the magic of your old world and the magic that we Istari use."

She blanched," You mean to say, that I have to different magiks!?" she questioned incredulously.

He mulled over his words," Well, more like you have been given the ability to manipulate magic that Saruman can not and never will. Every Istari has a certain strength. I am known for being the wisest amongst the peoples of Middle-Earth. Saruman is known for his vast knowledge and strong voice that is influential. And of course, being the strongest wizard of us all. You however, are strong in most, if not all, aspects of your magic. While you are not aware of how to use your knew found magic from your knew home yet, you are not incapable of defending yourself and incapacitating your opponents whomever they may be."

Sofia found herself blushing at the obvious compliment from Gandalf about her strength," I'm still beatable," she muttered with a rose color tinging her cheeks.

He chuckled," Yes, but if you were to learn how to use the new magic, you'd possibly be even stronger than even him, the strongest wizard."

Realization dawned on her features. So he was _that _type of person. She was instantly relieved that it was Gandalf that was called upon to introduce her to her new home.

"Thank you then," she said with a smile. But sadly her smile wouldn't reach her eyes; none of her smiles did these days. It was heartbreaking to see for anyone to notice, and unfortunately for Sofia had a keen eye.

But he didn't bring it up and instead asked," What for dear child?"

"For going out of you way to find me and introduce me to this life," she said with that same small smile that refused to reach her eyes.

He stared at her in apparent shock. Suddenly, Calneth was insecure and afraid that she had stepped over some line that was off limits. But she schooled her features.

To her surprise, Gandalf simply chuckled and said," My dear child, it was no trouble at all. I was overjoyed to hear of the Valar possibly sending a new Istari, of course, I wasn't sure what to expect but was happy to be the first to meet you. I can even teach you if you so wish."

At the prospect of learning once more, as her studies at Hogwarts had been a minority when she was fighting in a _war_, she instantly forgot what she was so afraid of.

"You'd really do that?" she questioned, her eyes bright with new-found hope and respect for her soon-to-be teacher.

He smiled," Of course, after all what's the point of having magic when you don't even know how to use it."

And like that, Sofia had begun to grow closer to her new teacher that she was beginning to see as the grandfather figure that she remembered as a man in colorful outfits with immense power that rolled of him in waves. Much like this old man that had patched up one part of the missing pieces broken heart.

Over the next month, as they journeyed to the Shire, Sofia grew to respect the man. At first he seemed strange and eccentric to her, but her life had never been empty of strange and eccentric people, so that didn't matter much to her anyways. But that wasn't the point. She now saw a man with power that he just didn't prefer to show off. Given he was known for being _wise _that shouldn't have surprised her as much as it did, but it did. She learned how to talk access her knew magic and learned about the staff that apparently was the key to an Istar's magic. And if it broke, the Istar was now powerless. This of course seemed to stupid to Sofia for if that had been the case for the British Wizarding world, then the war would've been so much easier. As the Istari didn't have actual magic, but simply possessed the ability to manipulate the magic around them.

This she could understand however, was a lot better than having magic in you naturally. As then you'd only be able to defend yourself with what you personally had compared to what someone else could do. But one night, a thought came to Sofia at the indication that Istar cold manipulate magic around them. She was essentially made of magic.

When she brought this up to Gandalf he mulled over it for a short while before saying," An Istar can not manipulate the living; only a necromancy can do that. And seeing as there are no necromancers around, you are safe child."

At this, Sofia was able to continue her lessons with Gandalf in peace. She soaked up everything. Every last bit of information and knowledge that she had the ability to grasp, she kept. Gandalf even began to teach her some Sindarin, the language of the elves.

Some days when they were traveling to the Shire and she wanted to give her legs a rest, she would shift into her animagus form and sore in the air. When she first did shifted, she had forgotten that Gandalf has not seen her other form yet and that he was unknowledgeable about her ability to shift. When she had shifted she had been visibly frightened for fear of him sending her away and saying she was a monster that didn't deserve to live. Yes she knew it was childish, but it had happened in her old life. She had fallen in love with someone shortly after discovering her animagus form, and she thought that they were sincere when they said they loved her no matter what. Well, it had been no-matter-what-as-long-as-I-don't-think-it's-weird was what he should've said. After showing him he ran off, screaming that she was just a creature of death and didn't deserve to live. Sad fact? She still loved him after that. She had forgiven so easily because she had believed him.

She expected Gandalf's reaction from the start and never wanted to show her animagus form ever again unless it was absolutely necessary and she had just broken her personal vow to herself. She closed her eyes sadly, preparing herself mentally for the backlash of words she was sure to get.

She was not however prepared for the gentle had to lie against her nose and between her ears. She felt fresh hot salty tears well into her milky white eyes at the sign of kindness one she rarely got from even her best friends as they were slightly afraid of the Thestrals (not that she could really blame them, but it still hurt).

"What is this form?" he questioned her curiously.

With a hesitant glance to Fawkes who gave an encouraging nod to tell what she was to this man. True, she hadn't known him for that long, but he wasn't afraid of her at first sight. Steadying her racing heart she spoke into Gandalf's mind.

'This is my animagus form, a Thestral. Where I come from, they were feared as only those who had seen death and accepted it for what it was could see them. Thestral's are also,…' she trailed off, unsure of how to finish her sentence.

"Different?" he offered with an amused twinkle in his eyes.

She snorted but nodded none-the-less confirming his unasked question.

From then on, she had truly begun to trust the man, and while there were something's she wouldn't tell him, let alone anyone else, she would be able to see him as that caring grandfather she had missed sense her sixth year at Hogwarts.

As they came closer to the Shire and their journey was coming to an end, Sofia made Gandalf swear not to speak about her true form to anyone. At his question as to why she would want to hide such a gift from anyone she smiled sadly and said "Because some people fear the unknown. And I'm always a mystery, besides; I prefer to have more than one Ace up my sleeve if it ever comes down to someone betraying me."

At this he nodded sadly but she had noticed that one glimpse of something that she hadn't seen in anyone's eyes before, let alone towards her. Was that, sympathy? She shrugged it off and shoved to the back of her mind, no point in dwelling on her thoughts now, she had a party to go to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, first. I didn't put this in last chapter, and I'm banging my head against a wall in irritation at myself. SO, that said, thank you to all that left reviews and I can not say how happy I am to see that people are reading this story. Now, responses! (I'm pretty sure you can skip all this) **

**flora1309- **Thank you! I'm glad you think so!

**lunasana- **Yay!

**Shadowmoon97- **Glad you liked it! and I hope you continue to enjoy this story! *smirks* Yep, no scars to be seen whatsoever. *whistles innocently*

**TheBeauty- **lol. And thx!

**ptl4ever419-** Thx! Question, where'd you get the name?

**alexma- **I'm honestly typing as fast as I can, I don't expect any writers block anytime soon, but with school coming up for me, might be some time between chapters most of the time.

**yorushihe- **Yay! Stalk all you want my friend!

**alice- **uh, is that a compliment? I think it is.

**jesskalynn- **Essentially yes, Padfoot did end up falling through the veil and landed in lotr, I love him to much to see him die. However, it shall be quite some time before we see Sirius in action. AND, do keep in mind that he was hit by Bellatrix's curse. He isn't dead, but he is crippled so to speak.

**Pamelasilos- **hope these updates are soon enogh for you!

**BethyQuake- **haha, yep, Padfoot's coming soon.

**TheBLackSeaReaper-** thank you

**Guest- **Hmm, do you mean like a slash? Or just them meeting each other in general?

**Opinir- **Hope you continue to like and read! She's learning sindarin from Gandalf because she didn't exactly learn the language from the Valar then, it was more like knowledge flowed into her mind, but didn't stay besides the name she chose. However, I wouldn't expect her, or anybody really, to immeadiately think to use thier new name, to me, I think she would need some getting use to the new name as it's also in a new language she's now adjusting to.

**candinaru25- **Sweet! I hope you like these next chapters as much as I enjoy writing them.

**elfin69-**thanks for the review and she'll have Sirius eventually. And it will be awhile before she sees any other elves.

**Guest- **Glad you liked the story!

**Whew, now that that's done, again, thank you to all that reviewed, followed and favorite, so thank you again! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3

While she knew that Gandalf didn't think badly about her or anything, she did know that he could see through her lies of being "alright". Her fantasy of nobody seeing anything different about her or seeing through her and her lies was just that, a fantasy. Every night when she went to sleep as Fawkes sang her a lullaby to chase away the night-terrors and the horrid memories, she could feel his eyes on her. While she knew he didn't think lowly of her, she did know that he saw the fighter. The veteran of a war that claimed everyone she ever loved or cared for. While her body didn't visually show the scars of torture didn't mean they didn't happen or weren't there before. Just because you couldn't see them, didn't mean they weren't there. Her mental scars were just as painful, possibly even more so, than the physical marks. Because she could never be rid of them. While she was proud of her scars, they spoke of what she had been through and how she survived against the odds, why would she want those reminders that she had failed the person that died when she got that jagged scar or that carved marking in her skin? The lightning bolt scar? She lost her parents that night and it was her "connection" to Voldemort. The one that dug into her right arm from her fourth year? She lost Cedric that night, and Voldemort rose from the blood of that wound. With them not there, she could sometimes pretend they never happened and continue walking, building her barriers up and over those memories to keep them out. But that's where she could never excel, her memories would come to her in the night and torment her once (sort of) peaceful dreams. Now, she was like a druggy, addicted to the lullabies that Fawkes would use to sing her to sleep.

Gandalf, she knew, could tell that she was a warrior, trained sense she was twelve, and a fighter to boot. She could guess that it was because he had seen a war himself, the war against Sauron with the Last Alliance. The way she walked with purpose and strength, her shoulders back, and head held high. She exuded confidence, control, and power. Her power was different than his yes, but that didn't mean she was not as deadly as or even deadlier than he. The way he exuded power, it was controlled and tempered yes, but at the same time, if you did something to displease him, you better hope you had a good excuse. With her, it was like the calm before the storm. She didn't even know about this however, but those around her with any type of self preservation instinct or magical radar would. Usually she assumed that people were hesitant around her because of her cold demeanor, and most of the time, that was true. But with her emotions hidden just under the surface, ready to blow, she was the brewing hurricane over the Atlantic Ocean, just hope it doesn't hit land.

But that's besides the point right now, while that should come into play later on, let us focus on the present. She was always tense around Gandalf, and she felt kind of bad because of that, but what was she to do? Forget her training and let her guard down? No, she could never do that because she wasn't like that. She never could or else either she or someone she cared for would pay the price and most likely with their life.

She would never forgive herself if she lost Gandalf as well. As mush as it pained it pained her to admit it, she had come to care for Gandalf and trust him. Her trusting him was a feat of itself though.

"Gandalf," a voice said, breaking her from her thoughts," You're late," the voice announced.

At first she didn't see anything, but the outskirts of, if she remembered right, was the Shire. Then she looked towards the old oak tree and noticed what she could assume was a Hobbit. At first glance she wouldn't have though much, but then she remembered Este's description of the different races of Middle-Earth. When she saw him, his pale skin with his black hair and blue eyes made her think elf at first. But his big hairy feet and short stature told her otherwise. She then took in his expression which would've been an impressive impression of an angry Molly Weasley had his lips not been twitching.

To her surprise and continued confusion, Gandalf returned the stern look, but a much impression than the young (she assumed young) hobbit.

"A wizard is never late Frodo Baggins. Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means too. Not a moment before." They glared at each other for a moment, confusing Calneth tenfold. Though she gave no apparent outward sign of her feelings around those she didn't know, and even then, very few times Gandalf would see her express her actual emotion in front of him.

They continued to glare at each other for another moment before they both burst into joyous laughter.

"Frodo!" Gandalf exclaimed with a large smile," It's good to see you!"

The hobbit, Frodo, lunged from his perch and proceeded to hug the old grey clad wizard. Calneth assumed this was Frodo Baggins, the nephew of Bilbo Baggins whose birthday was today. At the sight of affection however, she edged away ever so slightly, still a little unsure around those she did not know, even if she trusted Gandalf's judgment, she trusted hers foremost.

The young hobbit turned to her and stuck out his hand," Frodo Baggins at your service," he said politely.

She gave a small smile towards him and hesitantly shook his hand in return," I know, I could guess by the way Gandalf speaks of you and your uncle so often. I am S-Calneth," she mentally chastised herself for not using her new name," My name is Calneth."

However, thankfully neither Gandalf nor Frodo noticed her slip-up or just decided not to bring it up.

Calneth could tell that he was hesitant around her much like everyone else was around her at first and she towards them in turn. So she took no personal offence to it, she was use to it by now, everyone seeing her as cold and distant, and where if you made one wrong move she'd blow you to smithereens, at least that's the impression she got most of the time.

Mentally shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she returned to the present as Frodo then climbed onto the wagon she and Gandalf were riding.

Calneth continued to observe her surroundings as Gandalf and Frodo seemed to catch up with one another. As she gazed around at the farm land surrounding them, she felt a lump swell in her chest. The way this village, The Shire, seemed to be, it was practically the way she dreamed of living when she was in her home world. As if he sensed her distress, Fawkes nuzzled his soft feathery head against her cheek giving her comfort without words.

She was suddenly jarred from her thoughts when Gandalf nudged her gently against her shoulder.

She blushed sheepishly when he gave a pointed look towards Frodo.

"Sorry Frodo, I was lost in thought, did you say something?"

He smiled," It's fine, I was just wondering what type of bird is that there on your shoulder."

She nodded," This is Fawkes and he's called a Phoenix form where I come."

He nodded, "Thank you. He's a very beautiful bird. Like an elf in a way."

Calneth chuckled at his comment, knowing full well that Phoenixes were beautiful birds. But having not seen an elf before, she couldn't compare the two. In first year she had often daydreamed of having a phoenix animagus. She mentally chuckled at the memory. She had been so innocent then, it was before Quirrel and long before she was kidnapped by Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

Shaking herself from her thoughts she once again came back to reality and paid attention once more to her surroundings, taking in everything, making a mental map. Marking escape routes, labeling people (not that they were all much different from each other) and keeping track of how many people looked at Gandalf with stern gazes and others, specifically children, looked at him with awe and reference.

"You've got a fan club," she muttered to Gandalf who simply looked at her as if she had grown a second head, but his eyes gave away the fact that he knew quite well what she meant.

They continued past the children who ecstatically called out his name and shouted out requests for fireworks while others simply called out his name simply happy to see him, though that group was the minority by far. Just as Calneth was beginning to think he wasn't going to do anything to appease the many small Hobbit children, a flurry of fireworks shot out of the back of his cart, giving the children a small show. A prequel, she mused, for what was sure to pass tonight.

She smiled at the sight of the many smiling children as Frodo smirked knowingly at Gandalf, use to antics by now.

As they were beginning to come around a bend, Frodo hopped off the cart and smiled at Gandalf," Its good to see you again Gandalf."

Gandalf gave him a warm smile," It's good to see you once again too Frodo," he said.

Calneth and Gandalf then continued on to where Calneth presumed the aforementioned Bilbo Baggins lived with his nephew Frodo.

"Frodo seems nice enough," Calneth said conversationally.

Gandalf chuckled," Yes, Frodo is actually quite young for a Hobbit, despite being around 38," Calneth raised a delicate eyebrow at his comment," It's true you know. All the races here in Arda age differently, but all have a certain year when you come of age. Much is the same with any creature, able to think for themselves or not."

Calneth nodded in understanding, she supposed that would make sense as all birds left the nest at some point. She guessed the ages would take awhile to get use to. She fingered her vial necklace with her Thestral tears, mixed slightly with her blood. The tears mixed with blood, were supposed to lead someone to their "soul mate". The Valar had said that she would find him, or her (she didn't judge), here on Middle-Earth. She knew that she wouldn't find them, who ever they were, immediately but she could dream right?

After riding for a little while longer, Calneth found herself and Gandalf looking at what seemed to be the largest and most extravagant of all the homes in The Shire. While they were all holes in the ground really, they all still seemed to be of moderate size and shape, with some a little more extravagant then the others. But, what she presumed was Bilbo Bagginess's residence, seemed to be the largest of them all. She guessed the Master Hobbit was known fairly well within the community of the Shire and fairly wealthy as well.

As Gandalf came closer to the home with what seemed to be windows, and a quite large floor plan too, a thought suddenly struck her. If she was reuniting with her old friend, wouldn't she want to be with him, and preferably alone? So when Gandalf stopped the wagon in front of the house she stayed where she was sitting.

When he was about to ask why she wouldn't budge from her seat, she simply said," This is your friend who you haven't seen in a long while. I don't wish to bother or intrude on anything. Just come out with Bilbo later on if you want me to meet him."

Gandalf smiled at her sadly, looking like he wanted to object to her staying out there by herself, but knew that she was as stubborn as any mountain and wouldn't budge.

As he went inside with, what she could tell, looked like a young Hobbit that was only recently starting to age, she settled down into her seat once more. silently pondering how he could look like he was only a few decades older than Frodo, when he was 111.

'You didn't have to stay out here by yourself,' Fawkes nudged her head sadly.

"Yes I did Fawkes," she whispered to him but mostly herself," I didn't want to be a burden," she inwardly winced at her word choice, but knowing full well that that was how she felt.

For the majority of her short life on Earth, she lived with her relatives the Dursley's. Mentally and physically abused, her Uncle, Vernon Dursley, would always be told that she was a burden by the Dursley's, Never loved by her mother's sister, she would always long to be dotted on by her mother the way Dudley was by his parents. It wasn't until she turned eleven that she made her first real friend in Hagrid and Hedwig. A giant and a bird.

Fawkes's sad trill rang though the air, shaking her from her thoughts. She gave a small, sad smile at the sound of it. Some how, Fawkes would always know when she was starting to go down the not-so-pleasant memory lane.

Lately, she didn't think she would be getting any sleep had it not been for Fawkes and his songs. Though she knew it couldn't last. Fawkes was seemingly getting older with every passing day that he was here with her. She wished he wasn't but she knew that was a futile hope as the Gandalf and the Valar told her exactly what it would cost him to follow her into Arda.

She was taken from her depressing thoughts when the door to the hobbit hole opened once more, revealing Gandalf and Bilbo walking together and laughing at some joke.

"Ah," Gandalf began when he spotted Calneth, "Bilbo, I'd like to introduce you to my charge, Calneth."

Calneth gave a nod of recognition," Pleased to meet you at long last, Master Hobbit. Gandalf has spoken highly of you in our travel here."

Biblbo nodded," Well, it's good to meet you as well, shall you be staying for the party as well?"

She nodded," I'd be hard pressed not to come after all the fuss your community has seemed to make for your birthday. 111th yes?"

Bilbo blushed slightly," Yes, it does seem as if everyone has been making a big fuss, but I let them have their fun. And yes, actually, my eleventy first birthday."

Calneth chuckled, this hobbit seemed nice enough at first glance. But she could almost feel something radiating dark magic from his person. Specifically his front right pocket of his vest. She shook it off against her better judgment, knowing the answer would somehow soon make itself known. She decided she would be wary around him at best, and if worse came to worse, she'd be ready.

"Well Gandalf, don't you have a show to prepare for?" Bilbo said to Gandalf.

Calneth chuckled once more at Gandalf's playful glare towards his cheeky friend. She seemed to be doing a lot of that lately, but she had a feeling tonight would be interesting none-the-less.

* * *

As the party was in full swing, Calneth couldn't help but think that she had missed so much in her original life. Looking at the people celebrating and dancing, she was reminded of how she use to be able to laugh like them, and truly feel happy like them, and not just at peace with her life and how it would end.

She sat in a tree a few meters from where the party was went on, it was peaceful to sit a little ways away and still be able to watch the festivities. She saw as Frodo seemed to coax his friend next to him to dance with one of the female hobbits in the crowd. She chuckled as Frodo simply pushed said friend towards who he obviously fancied in some way. She had also spotted what seemed to be two friends sneaking one of the larger fireworks from Gandalf's cart. She saw them sneak into a tent and when the dragon shaped firework exploded out of the tent and came soaring back towards the people of Hobbitton. She chuckled once more at the sight of said Hobbit's once they sat up from the remains of the tent, all smoking and covered in soot.

She chuckled at the sight, seemed they needed lessons from the twins and Maraduers. She froze in her line of thought, it had been forever sense she had allowed herself to even think of the pranks she use to pull with the twins and her godfather. Sometimes she would let herself remember, but to consciously think about them, that was something she hadn't been able to do sense Sirius fell trough the veil.

Shaking herself from her self-depressing thoughts she focused on the present and watched as Gandalf reprimanded the two Hobbits who seemed to be close cousins. She chuckled, the twins practically reincarnated.

'Seems those two have a knack for getting into trouble,' Fawkes mused perched on his branch next to her head.

Once the party was cleaned a little because of the mess that happened after the panic of the dragon, Merri and Pippin, as she learned were there names from Frodo, the two trouble making hobbits were sent to dish washing duty with Gandalf watching them. Shaking her head at the sight, but with a small smile on her face, she turned to Bilbo who was on the barrel stage, where many a hobbits were shouting for a speech.

"Speech! Speech!" they chanted as one.

"My dear Bagginses and Boffins, Tooks and Brandyducks, Grubbs, Chubbs, Hornblowers, Bolgers, Bracegirdles and Proudfoots!"

"Proudfeet!" one hobbit in the crowd shouted in correction.

Bilbo simply waved his hand dismissively as the other hobbits laughed.

"Today is my one hundred and eleventh birthday!" he began," Alas, eleventy-one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable hobbits. I don't know half as well as I should like, and I like less than half of you as well as you deserve."

Calenth chuckled t the bewildered looks amongst the faces of the crowd, as they wondered if they should feel insulted or if that was a compliment.

"I, I h-have things to do," he fidgeted with something behind his back and Calneth once more felt that same dark energy coming from him in soft waves," I've put this off for far too long."

She frowned, and though she couldn't see his face, Frodo did too. This wasn't a speech for a birthday celebration, but a farewell speech. One for when someone was going to leave. And they weren't coming back.

He addressed the crowd once more," I regret to announce-this is The End," she could practically hear the capitals in his sentence," I am going now. I bid you a very fond farewell," he gazed directly at Frodo," Goodbye."

And with that he disappeared. And as he vanished, Calneth screamed as she fell from the branch she sat atop. As a wave of dark energy washed over her, an entity filled with malice and darkness, pressing against her occlumency shields. Her head felt as if someone had driven a knife it her forehead and was now twisting it around, turning her brain to mush yet she was somehow still awake and aware throughout it all. As she began to tumble from the tree, screaming in agony the way down, her vision fading out, she saw a single flaming read eye, staring at her and into her. Lid less and surrounded by flames, it seemed to scream at her. Then she saw only darkness as she feel into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Yes, Calneth has seen Sauron, he in turn has seen her. And while he doesn't know who, or what, she is, he is aware of her because he is tied to the ring, if someone puts it on, he can see them. SO, I thought it would only make sense for him to know if someone was or wasn't affected by the pull of the ring. In a way however, this is more dangerous because all he knows is that she is powerful and not on his side. So he's probably going to want to know who she is and already wants her on his side so he can win. **

**Now we go to the next chapter! Where we meet Strider! And you may just have your answers to where Padfoot is, and why we haven't seen him yet. **

**~_candiesandfanfics_~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow. This one was a doozy. I meant to make it longer to include Strider/Aragorn with a bit more about Sirius, but then I realized I was already at 6,000+ words, and I decided to make it a two part scene. As if I continued with one chapter it would become almost 12,000 words in total. So, that being said, for those of you wondering why I haven't mentioned her now being an elf, it's in the this chapter. For those wondering why Calneth seems to not have that much of a culture shock, that should be established in the next chapter that should've been in this chapter but it became so darn long and I couldn't really shorten it, so cue two-part chapter.**

**And I'd like to say that I will be changing the genre on this to Adventure and Family, cause the romance will really actually begin later on in the story when she's with Legolas. And yes, fact is, Calneth will be with Legolas, and I will not budge on that fact. **

**ATTENTION!- THIS IS IMPORTANT SO YOU BETTER READ NOW. This story I have taken a long _long _ways from Harry Potter canon, specifically after fifth year. If you don't like it, I highly recommend you don't read. And here's another thing that is important, this the beginning of a story. And what I mean by that, is that while things seem strange right now in the first few chapters, that's because it's the set-up for the actual action and plot. Basically, back storyish stuff that feels like is taking forever for me to get out of personally. And, originally, this chapter was going to include meeting Strider/Aragorn, however, that is now in the next chapter, though there is some action in this chapter. **

**Omg, I'm so sorry that this took forever to get out and post, I meant to post it last Thursday, however, sophomore year is seemingly going to kick my rear end all the way back to eighth grade. It's horrible. (I mean seriously! I didn't think it was possible for me to hate a subject more than biology!) Anyways, this chapter also seemed to be very stubborn and I kept going back and finding problems and mistakes wherever I went.**

**Now, the reply's! **

ptl4ever- _Ah, the name makes sense. And I'm glad you did!_

DeathGraised-_ I really hope you can wait, but you get a glimpse at his reaction in this chapter, but not the full thing as I can't give away spoilers. _

alice-_ thx(?) _

jesskalynn4-_ Ah, yes, sadly Strider will be coming in next chapter. And you actually have he pairing spot on. This will be a Legolas/Calneth pairing, however, we haven't yet met Legolas, so no romance as of yet. _

Tempest S-_ I've already talked with you, but I would like to say thank you for asking the questions you did, and you brought up good points that I had actually forgotten about. Do continue to review in the future. _

Guest-_ hope you enjoy this chapter then._

Opinir-_ Thanks! Hope you like this chapter!_

elfin69- _Well, I was sort of hoping for it to be a surprise after all. Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**Oh, and from here o out except for a couple instances here and there, Sophia will be referred to as Claneth. And now, without any further delay, onto the story!**

* * *

When Calneth finally came to, she found herself staring up at the night sky full of the stars. That's when it slapped her in the face. She really wasn't in her world any more. The stars were different, these were whole new constellations. When she had been travelling with Gandalf they were mainly under trees and she hadn't thought to look up at the night sky. So now, she had the cold taste of reality settling into her mouth. There was no Orion, she couldn't even see Sirius, the dog for which her godfather was named after. She sighed, just another thing that she lost in a way. For Merlin's sake, she wasn't even human any more! She felt small salty tears prick her eyes before she rapidly blinked them away, remembering the day she woke up in the middle of the night to the pain in her ears suddenly subsiding into nothingness.

While there wasn't any obvious difference for awhile, but then she began to notice the changes in her senses. They were sharper, with her magic gradually changing, shifting, and seemingly becoming alive inside of her. Then there were her ears. They had been bugging her for while the day before they actually grew in, but the night she went to sleep, she woke up to her ears no longer in pain or discomfort, but pointed. They were _pointed. _Now, she wasn't usually one to panic, but she very much so began to panic that morning, she remembered it well because of that.

"Gandalf!" she spoke in a deadly calm voice, "Why are my ears pointed?"

He chuckled, "It seems Yavanna's changes have come in later than expected. My dear, this is natural, she and the Valar have claimed you as one of the many children of Eru. You are an elf."

She blanched, "I'm a what?" she all but screamed.

"An elf my dear, not like the ones from your world, but from here in Arda. I thought you had known?"

She groaned, "She had mentioned something like this, I guess, but she didn't exactly say she'd change my DNA," she grumbled.

At his confused look she had simply waved him off.

Caleneth chuckled slightly at the memory, that instance had been what rooted her faith and grandfatherly love for the old wizard.

She came back to the present when a relieved voice to her right said," Oh good, you're awake."

She groaned as she sat up and briefly glancing to her right where Frodo and Gandalf were sitting next to her," How long was I unconscious?" she asked as she probed her head carefully. Merlin it hurt.

"Just under thirty minutes," he said, "You took quite the tumble from the tree, but Fawkes was able to catch you before you crashed to the ground. That doesn't answer why you fell in the first place," his unspoken question, while unseen and unheard, was clear to her. Why did she scream?

She rubbed her head once more, "Whatever Bilbo used to disappear like that was- is," she corrected, "Evil. It's power flared out sending out a wave of darkness to only be picked up by those that wanted it, or would be able to sense it's power," she shuddered, "It felt like, like a horocrux," she whispered to herself, not meaning for Gandalf and Frodo to hear, but sadly, just that happened.

"A what?" Frodo asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

She winced slightly, it was painful to remember, but she shouldered on, "Where I came from, we had our own dark lord, and he went through a processes to make sure he couldn't die. He split his very soul into pieces and placed them in different objects," her left hand unconsciously went towards where her lightning bolt scar use to be as she explained herself, "He killed many and it took forever to try and find a way to kill the bastard," only to die in the end, she thought bitterly.

Gandalf nodded in understanding, "That is what the item is essentially, if my theory is right," he said solemnly, "I pray that I am wrong, but I most likely am right," he stood up, "I must travel to Gondor, Frodo, keep that ring safe and hidden, don't tell a soul what Bilbo left you, and stay safe. Caleneth," he turned towards her, "I ask of you to stay with Frodo, as he may need protection if unwanted peoples sense his gift and, if it is what I believe it to be, then you must protect him and it at all costs."

Caleneth didn't want to leave Gandalf, that she knew, but she didn't want to leave Frodo either. He was too innocent to the real world and it's horrors to truly know what to do, and she couldn't just see him die when she knew that she could've been there with him. She mentally cursed her saving people thing and looked to Fawkes.

'I don't want to leave Gandalf,' she spoke to Fawkes telepathically, 'But I feel as if I should stay with Frodo. What should I do?'

Fawkes nodded,' Being around these hobbits would be good for your health and you won't have to worry about everything on the outside. I think you should stay with Mr. Baggins.'

Caleneth sighed, even if she believed with every fiber in her being that it wasn't a good idea to stay here and possibly get attached to people who would only be taken from her in the future, she agreed to stay with Frodo as Gandalf went to Gondor to search for the answers to his questions. When she heard where he was going, specifically a giant library, he promised her that he would take her there in the near future.

As she watched Gandalf ride off on his horse towards where Gondor was located in the east, apparently very close to Mordor, she wondered just what she had gotten herself into when she agreed to come to Arda.

* * *

It had been just over a week sense Gandalf left and Caleneth was beginning to worry. She had felt a harboring darkness begin to come closer to the Shire and she had half a mind to pack up Frodo's things and flee before anything unwanted came to notice they were there. But she refrained, if not for Gandalf, then for Frodo who was caught in the middle of what she could only describe as a steadily brewing war. No to mention, she saw Sophia in him. He had a protective streak a mile long and if he heard that the Shire was in any possible danger, he would stay to fight the coming danger or possibly even turn himself in. While she highly doubted he would even consider the last thing, she didn't put it past him either. She chuckled drily, he had the same saving people thing she did.

"Miss Caleneth," a shy, curious voice broke her musings, "What was your old home like?"

Caleneth glanced at the young hobbit who spoke and saw it to be Samwise Gamgee, or Sam, Frodo's gardener and close friend. While at first Caleneth had been frigged at best to Sam and Frodo for the first few days of her temporary stay in the Shire, eventually she became warm enough to them to be, almost acquaintances. Currently they were in one of the pubs in the Shire, and while she at first didn't think much of the hobbit-folk, she eventually came to see them as peaceful people, who liked life's simple pleasures. But wasn't seven meals a bit extensive?

She gave a sad smile to Sam, "Please Sam, call me Caleneth, Miss makes me feel old. But my old home was not much different then here actually. If you ignore the culture differences and obvious clothing differences, it wasn't that much different. Where I came from however, we had different music and song, even different ale. However, my land was hidden within a land from those that we feared would hurt us if we exposed ourselves. So, I spent most of my time where magic was used often. Where I lived, magic was prevalent and if you weren't a magic user, you would just past right around us none the wiser than you were before. Magic was rare, but bot so rare to only be found in five Istari, but where everyone in my community would be considered one. It use to be peaceful too," her expression became wistful as she let herself remember for the first time in weeks, "Every weekend my friends and I would be able to go to the little village by our school, and spend the day there. There was a sport we use to play called Quidditch. I was on one of the schools teams," she snapped out of her melancholic thoughts, as her thoughts turned to what happened during her fourth year with Cedric dying, Sirius falling through the veil in her fifth year, and then finally, the war beginning in sixth year. Stop it, she mentally shook herself, no use in pondering on the past, she chastised.

"It sounds like you miss it," Frodo commented.

She chuckled mirthlessly, "I miss the memories," and she left it at that.

Seeing her obvious mood change, Frodo changed the topic, and instead focused on why Sam hadn't yet asked his obvious crush, Rosie Cottonmouth, to court him. Caleneth chuckled, just like her, Ron and Hermione, she thought ruefully. Only, without the magic and war looming over their heads, her thoughts turning dark.

She froze as she comprehended her own thoughts. As she spent more time here in Arda, she often found it easier to think and speak of the past, her past. And she knew, it was because of Gandalf, Frodo, and Fawkes. If she didn't have them, and specifically Fawkes, she would be wasting away with no hope, and no will to live. Without Fawkes, Gandalf _may_ have been able to gain her trust _eventually_, but it would have been extremely hard without Fawkes there to tell her that he was trustworthy with his extra senses of a phoenix. The whole reason she began to care for Gandalf in the first place, was that she trusted him to begin with.

She was worried though. Lately Fawkes was gradually becoming older and older as the days dragged on. While when he was still immortal he would be able to have his burning day and simply regenerate, he wouldn't be able to that now, he had made that clear at the beginning. He was going to die and soon, and she didn't know if she'd be ready for him to pass. If ever really. She knew she would have to keep going though, and while maybe not for herself as she had forgotten every aspect of doing something for oneself, she would need to go on for those that died because of the war. Her parents, her friends, the only family she ever knew, and for Fawkes. Because they wanted for her to keep moving and holding on even if she didn't feel like she could.

That night, the day before Gandalf was due to return from Gondor, Fawkes died. It was like every death she had felt before in a way, but it was different tis time. There was no great battle, no fight, no spells exchanged, nothing. Just an empty feeling of loneliness left behind in the place where Fawkes use to be, because he was dead. While she saw it coming, that didn't mean it hurt any less, and she wasn't prepared for the feeling of her heart to break. Fawkes was the only one she could trust no mater what. Her familiar and her friend, he was what managed to keep her grounded during the night and he chased away the nightmares, he kept the memories at bay, and he could tell if someone had ill-intent or not. Now she only felt lost.

As she sat there in the guest room of Bilbo's-now Frodo's- house, she sobbed. Big fat salty tears fell from her eyes, her cries silent, but desperate and broken. Once she had gathered her wits about her, she wrapped Fawkes's body in a conjured shroud with the Hogwarts crest embroidered onto the black cloth. She then set to work building a pry for her close friend, knowing he'd prefer to return to the ashes he was born from. Frodo had offered to help her build the pry but she politely turned him down, knowing that while she wouldn't have to face the grief on her own, as Frodo had come to look to Fawkes for guidance as well, she needed this. She needed to tell herself that this did happen. She needed this comfort. When she was done with the small makeshift pry, she placed Fawkes's body on the top and stepped back.

"_Incendio_," she whispered the spell, just above a mutter, with her wand pointed at the pile of wood.

As she watched the wood burn, she couldn't stop the new fresh flow of tears that sprung up to her eyes. Why did it always end this way? Why did she always have to loose those she cared for? Why did Fawkes have to leave her alone like everyone else?

As these thoughts began to cross her mind, she felt two knew presences come to stop on either side of her. She glanced to the sides to recognize Sam and Frodo. Frodo laid a hesitant hand on her shoulder in comfort and Sam threw a few flowers into the fire, ones that Fawkes had told her he liked. Jasmine flower's if she remembered correctly.

New tears came to her eyes, but these weren't tears of sorrow, and loneliness like the ones before. But tears of a broken heart finally beginning to pick up the pieces and heal after being broken for so long. What was she thinking? Alone? No. Fawkes had left her when he had finally deemed her ready, and while she didn't see it herself, and still had a little trouble seeing the silver lining, now she did. She had let Gandalf in, she let in someone and now she began to see him as a close friend, not an ally in arms. Now she had met Frodo, and through him, Sam the loyal who would put all Hufflepuff's to shame. While it would take time for her to accept them as true friends fully, she wasn't completely apposed to the idea now. Now, she could begin to heal her heart and finally learn to love and feel happy once more.

That night, even without Fawkes singing her a lullaby, she fell into a dreamless sleep. And in a land far off, on the shores of Valinor, a couple stood on the white sand shores, smiling softly at the peace their daughter gave off.

* * *

It was the day after Fawkes died, and Caleneth was out with Frodo and Sam once more, she had met two of Frodo's cousins, Merri and Pippin, who happened to be the two who set off the dragon firework at Bilbo's party. From her brief meeting of the two, she decided that if she was ever given the ability, the four would never meet each other, less they tear the poor unsuspecting Bag End apart. The memory of her close friends, while coming at her with a vengeance thanks to the fresh death of Fawkes, was becoming less and less painful as she spent more time with Frodo and Sam. She had a inkling that Gandalf had also left her here in hopes she would become closer to Frodo and Sam, and how could she really be mad at him then? It had worked hadn't it?

Sighing as Frodo and her walked back to his house she absently wondered when the old wizard would return from Gondor.

As they walked into the house, she was immediately aware of the new unknown presence in the house. As Frodo closed the door behind him, she held up a hand to stop him from asking why she stopped. She held a finger to her lips and pointed to the kitchen and eating area. Drawing her wand out, the stunning spell on her lips, she slowly crept towards the kitchen careful not to make a sound. As they entered, suddenly the presence was behind them. She whipped around, almost shouting out the spell when she realized it was only Gandalf, if slightly haggard.

"Don't do that!" she yelled, her voice wasn't high pitched at all, nope.

He muttered a quick apology to her but quickly turned to Frodo, "Where is it? Is it safe?"

Frodo looked frozen at first, but quickly went to the drawer that held the envelope which held the ring. Once he had found it he handed the envelope to Gandalf," Here it is," he said as strongly as he could.

Gandalf quickly took it, lit the fire and proceeded to toss the envelope and all into the flames.

"What are you doing!?" Frodo exclaimed, but was quickly silenced when he saw that the ring was completely unscathed.

Gandalf quickly took two metal tongs and pulled the ring out of the red and orange flames, and held it our to Frodo," Go on take it, it's cool to the touch," he said.

Once Frodo took the ring, Gandalf turned to look out the open window, "Does it have any writing on it? Any markings?" he asked urgently.

Frodo turned the ring over in his hands, "I don't see anything," he said quietly, Gandalf breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wait," he said suddenly, "There seems to be some strange language on the sides. I can't make any sense of it though."

Gandalf sighed in resignation," No, I wouldn't expect you to know how to read it," he turned back to Frodo and Caleneth," That is the dark language of Morodr, And it reads, 'One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them, One ring to bring them all and in darkness bind them'."

Caleneth's breath hitched, the lessons form Este and Gandalf coming to the forefront of her mind.

"Sauron, once the apprentice of Aule, created the rings, seemingly as presents. Three to the elves, seven to the dwarf kings, and the nine to the kings of men," Este had told her, "But in secret he created one that he could use to control the ones that held the rings. One that into which he poured his own malice and hatred, till it became-"

"The One Ring," Caleneth muttered in horror, everything now making sense. The ring had tried to get into her mind and was now currently what kept the Dark Lord Sauron alive if the legends were true, and sense she was told by the Lords and Lady's who faced off against the original Dark Lord, she had a feeling that those "legends" were in fact truth only lost to history.

"Yes, that is the ring of Sauron, and even now his loyal followers search for it to bring it back to their master," Gandalf said gravely.

"The darkness that I've been feeling?" Caleneth asked hesitantly, suddenly fearing for the little hobbit that she was growing to care for.

"The nine ring wraiths," Gandalf said.

"But I thought Sauron was destroyed!?" Frodo tried frantically to disprove Gandalf.

"No, not destroyed, only dormant," Gandalf said, "Frodo, you are in grave danger, you must take the ring to Bree. I have to go see the leader of my order. He will know what to do."

"But-"

"Don't worry Frodo," Calneth said to him, sensing his worry and fear, "Go pack necessities for the journey to Bree, you know the way, I do not. I will travel with you to Bree, or however far you may need to go," her voice was calm and collective, yet warm and reassuring, she was surprised. She didn't know she still had that ability to be warm to someone.

As Gandalf helped Frodo grab the things he'd need on the journey, such as extra food, an extra cloak, and any needed supplies Frodo believed he would need and talked to him about what to do when he and Calneth got to Bree, Calneth herself quickly went to the guest bedroom she had claimed as her own, and gazed at the few belongings she had. While she was unsure of what they were going to face exactly, she knew she'd need a different outfit than the beige-brownish dress that she wore ever sense she landed in Arda as it fell to around mid calf, with slip-ons and a cloak. So, thinking on the fly, she transfigured her outfit into one more appropriate for their journey. Her dress was now long sleeved and brown and that ended at mid-thigh, with slits on the sides so she would be able to freely move around in a fight and run easily without fear of tripping on any piece of clothing. She then turned the excess fabric into black leggings, and her simple brown and green slip-ons into leather knee high buckle boots that were similar to the ones she remembered being fond of on earth during the war. She conjured up arm guards, knowing from experience that they'd be useful for defense. Once she was fully clothed in what she deemed appropriate for the travel, she strapped on her wand holster to her right arm, slipping in the Elder wand, and slipped the arm guards on over the top of her sleeves and above the holster, effectively concealing it. Pulling her fathers cloak over her shoulders, she then reached under the bed to find the familiar hilt of the sword of Gryffindor that fitted into her hand perfectly.

She strapped the belt around her waist like she had done so many times before a battle, but before those memories could make themselves known, she ruthlessly shoved them back into the dark recesses of her mind. No point in dwelling on dark thoughts, she consoled herself. Shouldering a small pack filled with food and a few blankets for extra fabric and for warmth at night, she then made her way out to the front of the quaint little home that she had rather come to enjoy spending her time in.

"Ready Frodo?" she questioned as she turned around the corner towards the kitchen and eating area.

The sight that greeted her, was not the one she was expecting. Frodo stood by the entrance way looking on at the seen in shock and confusion, while Gandalf hovered over the table, seemingly pinning a hobbit shape against it with a steely gaze.

"I'm sorry Mr. Gandalf," the voice was saying frantically, "I was just worried about Mr. Frodo sir. I swear it!"

Caleneth sighed, she recognized that voice. Sam was loyal and trustworthy to Frodo, and so much so that it could one day get him into trouble. But for now, she found herself traveling to Bree with Sam and Frodo. As Gandalf went to see Saruman the White.

* * *

They were walking through the fields, on their way to Bree, Calneth was behind Frodo as he knew the way, an Sam was trailing behind them, when Sam suddenly stopped in the middle of the field, seemingly at invisible line.

"What is it Sam?" Frodo asked with a furrowed brow.

"This is it," Sam said," If I take one more step, it will have been the farthest I've ever gone from home."

Caleneth smiled at the sight, she knew how hard it was to let go of what you knew, and to leave it behind for something different. She was doing that now as they traveled to Bree. Though she would never admit to her feelings, she was scared. Never had she been thrown into another world before, where there different races of people, and creatures she had never heard of before, and even a world with their own dark lord, one who seemed to make Voldemort seem small. She had died before she could see the end of Voldemort, would she be able to stand a chance against Sauron if it came down to it? Now, not for the first time, she wished for Sirius once more.

As they rested that night on their travel to Bree, Caleneth shot up out of the blankets of warmth she had wrapped herself in, suddenly very glad she had decided to take first watch. A reminder came in a flash flood, filling her mind with purpose and resolve to live and protect. To fight and to survive till she finally died in her sleep, a peaceful death. Finally, she remembered something her dad said to her when she was transported to the land of Arda. Something she should've never forgotten.

_"Say hi to Padfoot for me!"_

She would find her godfather, she would fid him if he was truly in this world, if he was truly looking for her in this world as well, for which she had no doubt. And with that thought she assumed first watch as the two hobbits she saw as two of her only friends slept under the stary night sky.

But one question remained still, and persistent, where was her godfather if he was alive?

* * *

Meanwhile, in the land called Rohan, north of the land of Gondor, Théoden king sat atop his throne, his son, Theodred and nephew Eomer currently in the study with his niece Eowyn and their guest from a far off land, one wo would come to be more help than any of them would ever know.

"My friend, what ailes you so?" Eomer questioned the man.

Eomer and Theodred had been on a scouting trip with the riders of Rohan when they came across the man, injured and mumbling continuously about a daughter who was in danger and a war he needed to win, they were eventually able to get him to a healer and save him from what seemed to be a curse that was spreading through his system, poisoning his blood stream, and turning his mind to a very fragile state. When asked about the curse, he said it was his cousin's final parting gift to him. Now, it had been four, close to five years sense they found him, and while he was in better shape then he was all those years ago, they were finding that he was becoming quieter than his usual loud and boisterous self. His hair and beard were trimmed, his clothes no longer ragged like they were day they found him, he now favored a cane when he walked, but when it came to fighting, he excelled thanks to the personal training with Eomer and Theodred.

The man in question sighed in resignation, "I've been plagued with dreams these recent nights and they've,.. unsettled me much."

Theodred placed a hand on his shoulder," Sirius, my friend, what do they show?"

He chuckled as he stood and walked towards the window over looking the city of Edoras, "It's my goddaughter. She's here on Arda," he said with a small frown on his face, "But she's different than before," he sighed, his actual years shinning through in brief and rare moment.

Eomer stood," Then we will find her, any friend of yours, is a friend to the kingdom of Rohan. After all you have done for us, it is the least we could do."

A week or so after Sirius was fully healed, the riders of Rohan were ambushed by two packs of orcs, quickly out-numbering the riders. If it hadn't been for Sirius and his magic, Rohan would be completely defenseless. And for that, they owed him a life debt, not that they knew exactly what that entailed, but they had at least faint idea of what it meant.

Sirius nodded in thanks. For the past few years, he had constantly wondered and worried about his goddaughter, Sophia, never knowing if she was alive or dead. If only he knew where she was, if only he could find her, he had searched for the first two years he was here, and yet, nothing. He resigned himself to waiting, it wasn't like he could go outside of Rohan himself and search for her anyways, his dear cousin had injured him enough to leave him slightly crippled in his right leg, but he comforted himself by the fact that he could now always hold his wand in his hand when he fashioned it into the handcrafted cane, while still being able to be unattached if ever needed in a real duel. So for now, he resigned to waiting for his goddaughter, no matter how long it took for her to return to him, she was family, and he would always wait for her.

* * *

**Ta da! Sirius is back! Sort of. We won't be seeing much of him until we get to the Two Towers, but I hope it's enough to keep you happy with knowing that he is in fact on Middle Earth and waiting for Calneth. And yes, I'm sorry, but Fawkes is indeed dead, and won't be coming back into the story besides to make appearances in flashbacks and memories. I will most likely go back and re edit the part where he dies because no matter what I tried to do, it wouldn't get any better than it is as of now. **

**IMPORTANT: There is a poll on my profile for if you want Boromir to live or not, because I need help deciding, and I thought, hey, why don't I ask the people who followed the story? So, review, give me hour feed back for this chapter, and please, go to my profile and vote NOW. The poll has been open for a few days now and will remain open until once Calneth either leaves Rivendell, or just before you have sometime depending on how fast I update, but please vote ASAP. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully soon, if school doesn't decide to start giving me overloads of homework again, I should update by next Saturday. Byee! **

**Random question! **

**Do you watch Doctor Who? If so, who's your favorite companion and doctor? **


End file.
